Naruto: The True Devil Bringer
by Final Fantasy of a Dreamer
Summary: No one knew what sealing Kyuubi in Naruto could cause. At age 7, these side effects are shown on his right arm during a riot. Watch as he grows strong and becomes "The True Devil Bringer." Sakura & Sasuke bashing naru/femkyuu/harem 1st story M for future
1. Gaining the arm and Training

Disclaimer-Naruto and DMC are NOT mine. If they were, I'd be living in penthouse on top of the world.

-Legend-

"Hey" reg. speech

'Hmm' reg. thought

"**Kit" demon speech**

'**What to do' demon thought**

--

Naruto, The True Devil Bringer chapter 1

Gaining the Arm and Training

--

Seven year old, Naruto Uzumaki was currently running for his life from an angry mob. Why, you ask? It is because this little boy is the jinnchuriki to the Kyuubi no Kitsune and the villagers believe he is the incarnate. 'What I ever do to them!? Sure, my pranks can get nasty but to form a mob, what a bunch a-his thoughts were cut off as one of the few ninjas that were in the mob hit him in the legs with a few shuriken. Naruto stumbled a bit before he fell flat on his stomach. He turned to sit on his butt then proceeded to try and crab-walk away only to hit a wall. Their shouts were filled with cheers as the 'Demon Brat' was cornered.

"W-wait!! Please don't hurt me! I'll try and make up for my pranks! Just don't hurt me!" Naruto pleaded franticly to stop the impending attack he was sure he'd receive. "Ha! Like we'd let you go now, demon!" one of the villagers spoke to also receive cheers of aprovement at the choice. Slowly but surely the villagers closed in on him. The ANBU were nowhere near to help him nor was Hokage-jiji.

--

In Naruto's Mind

--

His tenant, Kyuubi, was currently thinking of a way to help her jailer when she remembered something. When Naruto was born, there was a side effect of being sealed into him. His whole right arm was destroyed only to be replaced by a **'Diviru Burina'** arm. This arm was no ordinary arm; it was cracked right down the middle with cracks running off the sides with an eerie blue light shining through. Kyuubi, not wanting to entice the stupid villagers into really thinking he was a demon, hid it under a Genjutsu. Only she could release it and right now she knew it had to be unleashed. With a quick call of "Kai!" his true right arm would show and he'd use it for his own well-being: willing or not!

--

Real World

--

Suddenly a flash of light happened on Naruto's right arm blinding the villagers. Naruto could only watch in wonder as the flash died down to reveal the Diviru Burina coupled with a new set of eyes. They were completely black with a red slit running through it: the **'****Oburivyan Ii'**. Cautiously, he looked at the mob to see them blinded, trying anything to get rid of the flashes effect. **'Attack them, kit. Make them pay for wronging you'** a voice in Naruto's mind said. He could feel the anger held in check by this voice; anger that must've been caused by the mob! Whatever this voice was, it cared for him and that counted big time in his book so he did what he was ordered.

Turning to face the disorientated fools, rage was shining clearly through his black, cold eyes. With a battle cry, he charged at them. First, he jumped into the air sending a punch at the group. For a few seconds nothing happened, then his Diviru Burina glowed before it launched a, what appeared to be, phantasmal reaper at the group. It collided with them and exploded with a good amount of force knocking some into walls or stands to be knocked unconscious while those who were to close were turned to ash. The Nin of the now partially decimated mob, jumped out of the way of the explosion shortly after clearing their eyes by stroke of luck. When they glanced at the demon brat, their eyes widened in shock at the arm and the cold eyes. Naruto made a hand gesture at the Nin signaling them to come and get him. Quickly shaking themselves from their shell shock at the now true demon, they charged in. Naruto smirked, just what he expected them to do. With a jump and flip, he landed safely behind the charging idiots only to charge them himself from behind. Out of the pair of two, only one Nin sensed the monster approach so he jumped to avoid an attack. He paled when he looked at his partner in stupidity who was impaled by that freakish arm with a blue human-like figure held in its grasp. Realization dawned on him as he watched the soul get absorbed into the arm making it glow before said glow faded. Anger, hate, and vengeance flew through his mind while he charged blindly drawing a kunai in the process. Naruto pulled his arm from the dead mans body and faced his final opponent. The Nin swung his kunai hoping to scar his face only for it to be blocked by the new arm. Amazingly, the kunai didn't pierce it but as he glanced back at Naruto, he saw the evil grin plastered on his face. Horror appeared on his face as he watched Naruto knock the kunai away then, as quick as a knife, have the Diviru Burina arm pierce right through his head. The soul of his opponent was quickly absorbed before Naruto rushed to the Hokage Monument.

--

In the Office of the Sandiame Hokage during the riot

--

Sarutobi Sasuke felt the disturbance in the village; the explosions, the flash and flare of chakra. Not to mention the disappearance of some Nins chakra as well. He knew something big just happened and he had a feeling it involved Naruto. So with his resolve set, he set off towards where he knew Naruto was.

--

Hokage Monument

--

Naruto sat atop the Yondiame's head. He knew what he did but he had some serious thinking to do. One of the things he was thinking about was his new arm. How'd he get it? Where'd it come from? Is it a threat to his own well-being? He let out a sigh; this was definitely going to take awhile to figure out. Unfortunately he didn't get that chance as his world went black.

--

Mindscape

--

One minute he was at the monument, the next he's in this creepy and depressing sewer. Naruto however didn't have time to wonder how he arrived here because that voice from before sounded through the sewers many passageways. **"Follow my voice, kit, and you'll find me" **it said. He complied and navigated his way through the halls to find this 'voice'. After exploring for 6 minutes, he found himself in a large room with a large cage occupying it. On it was a piece of paper with the kanji for 'seal' on it. Curious, Naruto ventured towards the pitch-black cell only to find a girl that appeared his age.

She had beautiful crimson hair that flowed down to mid-back. She was dressed in a black kimono trimmed with red. As a background it had cherry-blossoms falling and a traditional red obi to finish the ensemble.

"**Ahh, so my jailer has finally arrived has he." **The mysterious girl said.

"Jailer? What do you mean and just exactly who are you?" Naruto responded curious.

"**Allow me to introduce myself. I am the great and powerful Kyuubi no Kitsune!" **The now identified Kyuubi proclaimed. This statement got quite a reaction out of Naruto. His jaw was hanging agape with a look of horror on his face while he pointed a shaky finger at the vixen.

"Bu-but how!?" He asked terrified "The Yondiame killed you 7 years ago! You can't be real!"

"**You haven't been told. You haven't even figured it out yet either. The Yondiame was able to defeat but at the cost of his because of the jutsu he used; the Shiki Fujin. It summons the shinigami himself to drag the soul out of the victims' body then be sealed in something else, which is what he did with you. The villagers think you are my incarnate so that's why you are beaten, bloodied, and bruised! Plus, your birthday is the same day of my defeat. Not to mention all those comments they say to you. How can you have NOT figured it out!" **Kyuubi explained

Naruto's expression changed from horror to solemn at this "So I really am a demon…"

"**Oh for Kami's sake, you are not a demon. You are just my container. Nothing more, nothing less." **She reasoned.

"Fine, I'll believe what you said."

"**Good, now I believe it's time for me to explain that arm of yours and the Doujutsu it is coupled with." **Kyuubi began. Once she got a nod to go on, she continued. **"Ok, your new arm is actually a side effect of me being sealed into you. It destroyed your regular arm for the replacement to begin. Afterwards, I placed a Genjutsu on it in hopes that if village did hurt you, they wouldn't try anything more drastic. Your new arm is proclaimed the Diviru Burina, a demonic arm that is a great weapon when used properly. An example of its attacks is that exploding reaper you launched or stealing and absorbing your opponents' soul. As you go on, you'll figure out more attacks for it. It cannot be damaged also."**

"**Now then, onto your new Doujutsu. It is called the ****Oburivyan Ii ****and works best when you use it with the Diviru Burina. It can predict movements to a degree like the sharingan depending on its level. There are a total of 3 levels. It can analyze attacks giving you the attacks weakness, strength, element affinity used, chakra used, and handseals used. Also, like the byakugan it has increased vision, not as far but you get the point. The ****Oburivyan Ii ****has the ability to amplify the Diviru Burinas attacks but when you have enough experience with both, the harvested souls you have can give you a energy boost and to do this trick you just need to say soul boost." **Kyuubi finished.

"Um, Kyuu-chan can you tell me the other levels?" Naruto asked intrigued.

She just nodded no, a light tint of pink on her face at the name, before she continued on with the other matters of importance. **"First channel chakra to your eyes to turn them off--Good, if you need to turn it on just channel chakra to your eyes like before. Anyways, just to give you a heads up, because of the arm and eyes you're considered a hanyou but just pass 'em off as a kekkai genkai. Now, I have a deal for you."** She offered.

"Explain."

"**If you choose to accept, I will train you each day to help with your skills and also give you access to my power. If you accept, tear 1/8 of the seal off."**

Naruto just stood there for a few moments thinking of the pros and cons of the deal. Finding mostly pros, he nodded yes and proceeded to rip 1/8 of the seal. Blinding pain coursed through him as red, demonic chakra wrapped itself around him giving him access to Kyuubi's power and a mental link for the training.

"**Sorry about the pain Naruto but it was necessary. Now that you have my power, you also have a mental link to me, which is how I will teach you. Sadly, we must part now as the Hokage is approaching"** And with that said Kyuubi forced her tenant out of his mind to do some of her own thinking. **'Why did I feel that way when he said Kyuu-chan?'** She pondered.

--

Real World

--

Just as he expected, Naruto was sitting on the 4th's head. Sarutobi calmly approached his surrogate grandson before tapping his shoulder. Naruto who got back into the real world a few moments ago, felt the tap and turned to see the Sandiame.

"Hello Naruto-kun" he said with a smile.

"Why didn't you tell me that the Kyuubi was sealed in me, Jiji."? Naruto asked tapping his hand on his knee.

The Hokage visibly flinched at the name "Kyuubi" and accusation before sighing, defeated. "Naruto, I would've told you when I thought you were ready but how did you figure that out."

" I talked to her." He said simply.

"You talked to her!!" He yelled.

"Yea, she explained my kekkai genkai when she dragged me into my mind."

This peaked Sarutobi's interest so he asked about it. Naruto then proceeded to explain it just like Kyuubi did while showing the Diviru Burina and Oburivyan Iito him.

"Naruto, you do know I'm gonna have to tell this to the council right." Naruto just nodded yes before talking." And they can just kiss my butt. They're some of the people that ruined my life Jiji, so they ain't gettin' jack-squat out of me."

The Hokage was proud Naruto wasn't taking anymore of this pain and torment. Oh he couldn't wait till Naruto literally makes them wish they undid what they sowed.

"Well, Naruto-kun, let me take you home then." Sarutobi said, smile back in place as the duo walked back to the apartment.

--

Next Day

--

Naruto was startled awake at 4am by a mental yell from Kyuubi.

'What is it Kyuu-chan?' Naruto thought to his tenant.

'**Its time for your training you baka. You will wake at 4am each day to do stretches then you will run around the village 5 times. After this, you will head to a training ground for your jutsu training till the council summons you. I am literally gonna work you to the bone.' Replied his tenant.**

Sighing, he did as instructed before heading to training ground 4. Once there, Kyuubi began with chakra control by teaching tree climbing and water walking but not before teaching him Kage-Bunshin. This went on for about 6 hours till Naruto had grasped each jutsu. They then went on to the kawamiri and henge jutsus which each took an hour to get. Naruto continued learning new techniques with both his new 'bloodline' and jutsus till 3 in the afternoon. This is when an Inu masked ANBU appeared and noticed the destruction caused all by this boy. Naruto, seeing this was his escort, just walked over to the ANBU before they both shunshin'd away.

--

Council Chambers

--

All of the infamous Konohagakure no Sato's village council had gathered at the news of the demon brat getting a kekkai genkai. Murmurs spread throughout the clan heads ranging from "Kill the demon before it gains power" to "Make him his own clan."

Suddenly a poof of smoke was heard and all the council turned to see the reason of their summoning. With a nod from the Hokage, the Inu ANBU left and the meeting started.

"Council members! The reason we have gathered is to discuss the kekkai genkai of one Naruto Uzumaki." Sarutobi announced.

A man who had bandages wrapped over his right eye and his right arm in a sling took the floor. "Hokage-sama I must insist that we turn the boy into a weapon if his bloodline is so great." The man spoke.

"No Danzo that will not happen while I am around. Naruto is the owner of the bloodline and he shall do what he thinks is right with it." He replied.

Danzo just growled but remained quiet non-the less. This is where Naruto took the stand in the meeting." Hokage–jiji, I agree with what you said in the ownership and use of my bloodline but if you idiot council members who have hurt me in my life think you can use me, make me a breeding factory, or further ruin my life, I will unleash the Kyuubi on you just to make sure that you get what you deserve." This bit of info gained a gasp from everyone but Sarutobi.

Danzo lost it "Hokage-sama we must sentence his execution now! We cannot trust this demon. For all we know, he could backstab us for his sick revenge!" Naruto was slowly losing his cool as Danzo continued. "The demon has gained to much power as it is and it will surely grow to the point where it could kill us with just a snap of his fingers! It is either his execution or we make him into a weapon!" Danzo argued only to be grabbed by the throat by Naruto.

"Listen for the last time you stupid son-of-a-bitch! I will and am no longer your scapegoat. If you want to live past this day without a disembodied head, I suggest you lay off cus' I'm not taking it anymore! You glare at me, I glare at you, you attack me, I attack back, you try to stab me in the back, and I turn around and stab you in the heart! If this is all I am needed for here, I will take my leave. Now think for once you stinkin' fieces eating dumbasses!" With that said, Naruto exited leaving a stunned council and smirking Hokage. 'Oh that was to good to be true!' Sarutobi thought happily. (A/N: language is courtesy of Kyuubi)

--

Training field

--

When Naruto got back at the training ground at 5, he continued from where he left off. After awhile, Kyuubi added a total of 5 gravity seals at 100 lbs each. For an hour and a half, Naruto tried to get up but eventually he got standing. Naruto was then forced to do 5 more laps around Konoha. By the time he finished, he had to sleep so he made a quick instant-ramen, ate it, and went to sleep. In his mind, he would practice Taijutsu with Kyuu-chan, as he liked to call her and strategy. The next day, Kyuubi added 50 more pounds to each seal and forced Naruto into a better diet then just ramen but he was allowed at least one cup a day. This ritual of training would continue for 7 months with Naruto constantly getting better every day but this ritual was halted as Kyuubi dragged Naruto into his mind.

--

Mindscape

--

When he was in his sewer of a mind, the sight of a pacing Kyuubi met Naruto.

"Um, Kyuu-chan, why'd you drag me into my mind?" he questioned.

"**Naruto I think I figured out just who your father was. I've been thinking about this for awhile now seeing as how you'd want to know who your parents were."** Naruto said nothing; he just stared intently at her.** "You remember how the Yondiame sealed me into you. Good because this raised the question as of why he chooses you to be the jailer. First off, if you look at the picture of the guy, then compare him to you; it looks like you're a mini copy of him. Second, why should he choose another child if he already had one; one that was born on October 10****th****, the day of my attack. It all makes sense doesn't it? If he had his own child, he would choose to have said child as the vessel instead of someone else's because that is what a Hokage does; puts the needs of many above the needs of the few. I think your father Naruto, was the Yondiame Hokage." **Kyuubi finished.

Naruto did nothing but stare for what seemed like hours but finally he said. "Jiji's got some explaining to do!" as he left his mindscape to have a talk to his surrogate grandfather.

--

Naruto The True Devil Bringer chapter 1

Gaining the Arm and Training

Finished

--

A/N: hey, well this is my first fanfic so I hope I did well on it, if there's something I can do better tell me in a review.

R&R

Translations- Diviru Burina- Devil Bringer

Oburivyan Ii- Oblivion Eye

Ja Ne!


	2. Heritage revealed, School starts

Disclaimer-Naruto and DMC are NOT mine

Disclaimer-Naruto and DMC are NOT mine. If they were, I'd be living in penthouse on top of the world.

-Legend-

"Hey" reg. speech

'Hmm' reg. thought

"**Kit" demon speech**

'**What to do' demon thought**

--

Naruto, The True Devil Bringer chapter 2

Heritage Revealed, School Starts

--

**'Calm down Naruto, don't just go and blow up on the old man.' **Kyuubi pleaded.

'Kyuubi, don't even try to reason with me. I can understand that Jiji kept some things from me like you to try and protect me but I need to know if what you said is true. I want to know what my family was like.' Naruto replied before picking up the pace to the Hokage Tower.

'**Oh, I just had to go and tell him. I just had to say it was the Yondiame that was his father. I need to learn when to keep my mouth shut; he may be levelheaded on a lot of things but when it comes to his parents, that all flies out the door.' Kyuubi thought to herself.**

--

Hokage's Office

--

Sandiame Sarutobi was feeling great today. After that council meeting, the idiots have stayed quiet. If he didn't know any better he'd say they committed seppuku. Not to mention that his surrogate grandson was training everyday and by the Kyuubi no Kitsune no less. Alas, he turned another page in his Icha-Icha Paradise book feeling great. Unfortunately for him, there was a knock on his before the secretary came in carrying a stack of what all the Hokage's dread—

The demon of all demons—

Paperwork…

With a sigh, he quickly hid his smutty novel and started on lessening the stack of paper. This just killed his great mood, at least for now that is.

--

Naruto

--

Currently, our little blond ninja-in-training was scaling the side of the Hokage Tower. Why… he didn't want to rip the secretary's head off if she banned him an audience with the old man. Sighing, he continued his trek up the side of the tower. He'd get his answer; he just had to be patient.

--7 Minutes Later--

He had just reached the window, his gateway to learning about his parents. Setting his resolve this one final time, he opened the window and jumped in. Needless to say the prayers of the old man had been answered or so he thought.

"What brings you to my humble office, Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi questioned.

"Jiji, don't lie to me when you answer my question ok." When Naruto received a nod, he continued. "Ok, recently today I was pulled into my mind by Kyuubi. The matter that she needed to discuss something with me in person—so to speak—was odd. The matter was my parents old man." Sarutobi gained a look of realization at that statement. The Kyuubi must of figured out who Naruto's father was but before he could contemplate his options, Naruto continued. "She explained to me the reasons of why I was the jailer and if the Yondiame had a kid, he'd put the needs of many above the needs of the few, or in other words, himself. He'd take his one and only child that was born during the attack on October 10th and use him or her as the vessel. All of these reasons point to me being the 4th's son or so Kyuubi says. Is it true, Jiji?" Naruto finished calmly which was a shocker to him as he thought he'd go and scream "Is the 4th my FATHER?!" but he didn't. With that accomplishment, he gave himself a mental pat on the back while he waited for the Hokage to answer.

'I'm getting to old for this shit.' thought the 'Professor' of the shinobi world. As quickly as he could, he checked for a way to escape telling Naruto that the 4th really was his father. Finding none, he took the pipe out of his mouth and set it on the desk, before looking at Naruto with a serious look on his face.

"Yes he was, Naruto. You must understand though; your father had many enemies that would try and come to kill his only living relation to this world, you." Naruto nodded. He could see that this was done in good faith for his well-being but he's been training to protect himself. He can handle it. "But seeing as you now know of your father I might as well give you all that should rightfully belong to you." Sarutobi calmly stood up fro his chair and walked over to a picture of the 4th. Once there, he bit his thumb enough to draw blood then swiped it across the picture making a poof of smoke appear. When the smoke cleared, there was a vault to which the Sandiame opened via code. He pulled out to scrolls and tossed them to Naruto.

"Read the scrolls. They're letters from your mother and father. When you're done reading them, I'll have the rest of the items out of the vault." Naruto gave a quick nod and proceeded to open the scroll in his left hand.

Scroll 1-

Dear Naruto,

This is your mother, Kushina, and if you're reading this then you've either figured out who your father was, you're 16, or you've made chunnin. I know your life will be hard son, but you must preserver and make the village right. Get rid of that fool council and cleanse the views the idiot villagers have on you. Show them a true hero by your own right. Show them the way of the Uzumaki.

Love always,

Your mother, Kushina Uzumaki

Naruto let a genuine smile cross his at reading that. His mother had the same personality he did and she cared for him too. The only question he had was what happened to his mother but he'd figure that out later. Continuing on, he read what must've been his father's letter.

Scroll 2-

Dear Son,

Yea, this is your old man here. I'm sorry that I had to make your life miserable but I had to put the needs of many above the needs of myself. You will have to understand that if you become Hokage. Anyways, you have to be strong for the burden you carry is great. At the bottom of this scroll are two blood seals. One contains a map to the estate we lived at and the other contains the keys to it. Sarutobi-san will give the rest of what we owned and let me tell you, if you're as much of a jutsu fanatic like me, you'll love what you see at the houses library. Take care and make your parents proud.

Forever caring about you,

Your father, Minato Namikaze, Yondiame

That genuine smile on his face grew even bigger along with getting slightly teary-eyed. His parents loved him and wanted him to make Konohagakure what it should be. A cough brought him to look up.

"I see you have finished the letters, Naruto-kun." The professor said. On his desk sat what appeared to be the battle cloak of his father, a giant scroll, and a rolled up map.

"These are the items that your father left you in the vault. There is his battle cloak, the Forbidden Scroll, and the map leads to a store that deals in weapons and shinobi clothing that were good friends with your father and mother. I will activate your account to your fortune in a few minutes but let's get you settled into your new home, hmm?" With a quick "Hai!" the duo took the items and walked to the Namikaze household

--

Namikaze Household

--

When they arrived, Naruto was impressed at the new house. It wasn't as big as the Uchiha or Hyuuga compounds but it appeared to be big enough for a family starting out. It sat on the Hokage Monument near the woods. It had at least three floors not including the library, which was the basement. Also it had a meditative garden along with its own training ground and supplies and a dojo. If you were to follow a path into the woods, you'd come across a private hot springs.

Needless to say, it left our resident jinnchuriki mouth agape. Sarutobi smiled seeing this reaction and gladly closed the gaping mouth of the Uzumaki.

"Come, Naruto. Don't you want to see what's inside your new house?" Snapping out of his stunned gaze, they proceeded into the Namikaze estates. When inside, the pair left the items on the table while Naruto summoned Kage-Bunshins to explore the house.

"Ok, now we must get to terms on the matter of your name." The professor explained. Naruto already had his answer to that question. "I'm taking them both. I shall be referred to as Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." Our blonde hero stated.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Plus it'll shut up a lot of the village fools in the area."

The Sandiame nodded. "Also Naruto, you will be starting the academy tomorrow."

Naruto just nodded in response. He was gonna check that store out and get some worthwhile items but deep down he was screaming "Yatta!" at being able to finally go to the ninja academy.

"Well, thanks Jiji but if you could be so kind to leave and activate my account, I'd go to that store you mentioned." The old man smiled with a nod before he shunshin'd away leaving Naruto at the house gaining info by the minute as his Kage-Bunshins dismissed themselves. Once there was no more Kage-Bunshins, Naruto grabbed the map and set out.

--

Store

--

He arrived at the store as planned and finally got its name. 'THE UIPAN MASUTAZUS OF KONOHA' the sign said in bold. Calm as ever, Naruto strode into the store to see a massive collection of weapons of all sorts and shinobi clothing. He let out a small whistle at the amount and turned to the checkout counter.

A man who appeared to be in his 30's with brown hair and dirty civilian clothing was talking to the Sandiame who held a black account book in his hand.

"Hey, Jiji, you got my account open?" He questioned walking over to the talking men

"Yes I do, here is your account book Naruto-kun. I'll be seeing you Mr. Ame." With all that needed to be handled done, he left in a swirl of leaves.

"So you're Namikaze-sans kid, huh? Well what do you need?" Mr. Ame asked.

Naruto then gave the full description of what he wanted done and made before he left to get some sleep for the academy tomorrow.

--

Next Day

--

Like usual, Naruto did his training till school was about to start. When he got to the designated class at the academy, he opened the door to see a tan chunnin with a scar running across his face,

"Are you my final student?" he asked. Unlike most, he didn't harbor ill towards the Kyuubi vessel. He had no control over what went down even that day.

"Hai."

"Ok, take a seat and we'll get started." When the scarred chunnin saw the class was seated and quiet, he began.

"Hello class. My name is Iruka Umino and I will be your sensei till you graduate. Now let's get to know each other, shall we?" The now identified Iruka started. With that he started roll call and when a students name was heard they'd say their name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams.

"Naruto!" Their sensei called. Said blonde stood and began. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. My likes are Hokage-jiji, relaxing, and pranking. My dislikes are people who can't look underneath the underneath and perverts. My hobbies include training using my bloodline and normal jutsus, reading my scrolls, and meditating. My dream is to become the Hokage."

Iruka smiled at his new student. He knew that this kid could and would make his dream come true. With that, he continued on his list of students and began the first of many boring lessons.

--

Naruto, The True Devil Bringer chapter 2

Heritage Revealed, School Starts

Finished

--

A/N: Well here's chapter 2. I hope you guys liked it. Anyways, I'll get to work on the next chapter soon

R&R

Translations-Uipan Masutazus- weapon masters

Ja Ne


	3. The Graduation, Teams, and a Test

Disclaimer-Naruto and DMC are NOT mine

Disclaimer-Naruto and DMC are NOT mine. If they were, I'd be living in penthouse on top of the world.

-Legend-

"Hey" reg. speech

'Hmm' reg. thought

"**Kit" demon speech**

'**What to do' demon thought**

"**Bunshin no Jutsu" Jutsu**

--

Naruto, The True Devil Bringer chapter 3

The Graduation, Teams, and a Test

--

A lot had changed under the course of 5 years. Naruto was now the strongest gennin-to-be out of his class. A year after school had started, Itachi Uchiha went rouge and killed all of his clan except for Sasuke who became broody mc' emo-pants ever since. Only two people really know why Itachi killed the clan and they were the Hokage and Naruto. Over these years though, Naruto's training became much deadlier. Each of his gravity seals were at 1000 lbs each. He had also learned everything from the Forbidden Scroll and his father's two most famous techniques; the Rasengan and Hiraishin. What still confused him was how his sword and as he called it, a gun, appeared in the scroll.

His sword was named Heru Reza. It had a blade so dark, it was reminiscent of an empty void. The blade itself was 3 feet long and 4 inches wide with a platinum edge inscribed with crimson kanji, which are said to hold back its true power. The guard was platinum also and its design was of a spreading fire going in the 4 directions. The hilt of it was a dark silver wrapped in crimson cloth in the traditional criss-cross pattern. It had 9 tails flowing of the end in which 4 tails were crimson, 4 were platinum, and 1 was a mixture of both. Not to mention that it was unbreakable.

His gun was named Pointto Zero. It was the purest silver in color and the handle was black. On its somewhat long barrel, it has the kanji for its name in crimson. The roulette clip spins slowly on its on all the while never running out of ammo.

Naruto himself had also gained a new look. His unruly blonde hair was now shoulder length and has crimson and platinum highlights. He wore black ANBU pants that were taped off at his ankles. For shoes, he wore black combat boots, which covered up most of the tape. He wears a chain belt that when he gets his hitae-tae (SP?) will hold it. For a top, a blood red tank top lays over his toned body like a second skin. Over that, he wears his own version of his father's battle cloak. It is black for main color while the flames tapering the bottom and left sleeve are silver. The right arm of the cloak was ripped off to show the Diviru Burina. On the back of the cloak, there is a crimson 9-tailed Kitsune with its tails wrapping around it in a circle. Naruto also accepted to become a true hanyou when Kyuubi offered him so. His whisker marks are more defined and it boosted his height to at least being the tallest boy his age by 1 or 2 inches while his cerulean eyes are slit like a foxes. Plus, it heightened his senses to a degree. The only other change that happened is to his Doujutsu when he became a full-fledged hanyou which allowed him to gain level 2; the **'****Oburivyan Hiatsu Ii'.**

As soon as Naruto walked into the classroom, he was swooned over by his fan girls. Today he wasn't technically there for the fear of what they would do to his clothing so as sneakily as he could, he made his way through the window and sat down next to Shikamaru. With a poof, the doppelganger disappeared leaving a whining group of fan girls. Fortunately or unfortunately depending on who you are, they then went to ask Sasuke out.

He waited for 10 minutes before Iruka came in and rather harshly quieted the class down.

"Today is your final day in the academy and I'm am very proud of all you. Each and everyone of you have made it very far as Gennin-to-be so let us commence with the tests to see if you're worthy of being Gennin." Iruka stated proudly.

With that little mini speech out of the way, the second sensei, Mizuki, came in carrying the written tests. When he got to handing Naruto his test, he put a Genjutsu on it in hopes to screw his scores up.

"Umm, Iruka-sensei? There's a Genjutsu on my test paper." Naruto announced.

"Here, take this one Naruto." Iruka replied throwing a test to him.

Naruto gave a quick thanks before starting on his new test. Mizuki let a curse past through his lips as his plan was foiled. He'd just have to try again on the next portion of the test.

For the next hour and a half, the written portion of the test took place. Naruto was the first to finish gaining a 100 thanks to Kyuubi helping him.

On the second portion of the test, Iruka and Mizuki took the class outside. Once outside, Iruka explained that they would take the accuracy, Nin, Tai, and Genjutsu exams out here so the class didn't destroy the classroom.

On accuracy, Naruto hit all the bull's-eyes and incapacitation spots on a human's body using stage 1 of his Doujutsu. On the Ninjutsu portion, using a specifically designed jutsu with Pointto Zero called 'Reddo Dotto, Buruddo Makku' which turns Naruto's chakra into a red laser scope then sends a single chakra-enhanced bullet into a body before causing it to implode, and got an S-rank assassination technique earning him a perfect score. On Genjutsu he passed saying "Until my Doujutsu reaches level 3, my Genjutsu is non-existent."

On the Taijutsu portion, he was going to take pleasure in doing what he was assigned-killing a traitor to Orochimaru. With a cry "Hajime!" Naruto charged at Mizuki who was the sparring partner for this portion. Mizuki expected this much and sidestepped to the right only to receive a knee to the gut followed by a hurricane-rana sending him spiraling forward. Naruto didn't relent yet, though. He came charging in at the stumbling to stand traitor only jump at him from a few feet away. When in range, Naruto grabbed one side of Mizuki's head with each of his hands and, at the same time, kneed and head butted him before stepping to the side and face slamming Mizuki into the ground. Mizuki begrudgingly got onto his hands and knees and looked up. What he saw was his own life flash before his own eyes. While that was happening, Naruto took his Diviru Burina arm back, palm flat, jumped into the air before plummeting down his kekkai genkai arm in front of him. Then—

**BOOM!**

This boom was caused when Naruto's arm slid right through Mizuki's spine dragging his soul out on the way, pushing Mizuki into a human sized crater. Quick as a knife, he pulled his arm and the soul out of the corpse's body. To the wide-eyed crowd and the fascinated Iruka, they watched the soul get absorbed into the arm making it glow before it faded.

"B-ranked traitor Mizuki dead at 1:47 pm today, cause of death; breaking of spine and draining of soul, reason of betrayal to Konohagakure no Sato and death; attempt to steal the Forbidden scroll and give it to Orochimaru. Now, do I pass Iruka-sensei?"

The last statement made everyone sweat drop but Iruka nodded yes non-the-less. Jubilant at that fact, Naruto strode through the still gaping crowd and headed back to the classroom. Iruka summoned the ANBU to get rid of the corpse before continuing with last few kids to take the last part of the test.

Once the Gennin exams had finished and everyone was seated, Iruka began calling the names of those who passed to get their hitae-tae. Out of the class of thirty, only 24 passed. Of the 24, there was Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, Ino Yamanka, Sakura Haruno, Chouji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, Sasuke Uchiha, and of course, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

"To those of you who graduated, congrats! To those of you, who didn't, please come back and try again next year. Team Placements are tomorrow at 10. Don't be late." Iruka said, pride evident in his voice.

All the students left, some with smiles and others with frowns, to go and tell their parents of what happened. Naruto on the other hand just went and walked around thinking of who his teammates and sensei would be. One thing was for sure though; he didn't want the banshee bitch and the queer emo queen. However, Kami just didn't want him to think today as the emo-prince jumped down from a building in front of him.

"What now, you stupid s.o.b." Naruto asked. He really didn't want to kill the last 'precious' Uchiha. The damned council would make sure he'd never hear the end of it; one way or another; through death or bitching. He just didn't want to kill a defenseless prick.

"Fight me!" The royal pansy yelled charging at Naruto.

'Fucking douchebag…' Naruto thought while smacking away Sasuke's fist before grabbing his head with his Diviru Burina, sending him visions of his imminent death, then launching him at a building wall creating a crater on impact. Naruto then casually left the seen of a horror-stricken unconscious Sasuke to return to his thoughts.

--

Namikaze Household

--

At the house, Naruto banished his thoughts of the perfect Gennin team and headed to the meditative garden.

The reason as of why he was heading to this place was that he'd always go and see his demon tenant turned lover to see if there was a to materialize her as a living person, not a summon. Taking his position in middle of pond, he started to relax…

--

Mindscape

--

The sewer of a mind had changed also. This was by request of the vixen that it be a quaint little house and the seal was a bracelet wrapped around her wrist.

Like usual, his dream avatar appeared on the couch in the living room. Naruto sat up only to be glomped and kissed back down onto it.

"I see you're happy, eh Kyuu-chan." Naruto stated with a small smile.

"Emmhmm. I think I found a way to become real Naru-kun. You know the power your arm has to make a soul and revive a person."

He nodded yes as this was common knowledge to him now. "Good—I was just thinking that if you gained enough souls; more then enough to revive a normal person; that you could make a body with a soul to." Kyuubi explained. She really couldn't wait to be real again even if all of her power remained in Naruto.

"What are the drawbacks."?

"I will probably lose at least 4 to 5 tails of chakra while you keep whatever amount hasn't returned to my body."

"Ok… so how many more souls do I need cause I got nothing better to do until tomorrow."

"Hmm. Last time I checked you just gained your 367th soul but I think you'll need to have at least 400."

He gave a nod and a kiss before setting off to get a mission from Jiji.

--

Real World

--

Naruto opened his eyes lazily. Whenever he'd awaken from meditation, he'd always feel drained and like he could sleep a week. Shaking his head to clear his mind, he set off towards the tower in hopes of his last good mission for a while.

--

Jounin Meeting

--

Along with the Jounin gathered to hear of whom they'd have on their team, there also was an unbelievable sight. Kakashi Hatake wasn't reading his smut. Many people even tried to release a Genjutsu with a call of "Kai!" only to get a sweat drop from Kakashi.

'Can't these dimwits believe that once in awhile, even I can be serious.' The masked ex-ANBU thought.

The gathered mass waited for 30 minutes before the Hokage arrived. "Hey Pops! What took ya so long." Asuma, Sarutobi's son asked, cigarette hanging loosely from his mouth.

"I was giving Naruto as he called it, "His last exciting mission for awhile!" so I had to wait and confirm it when he choose an appropriate one." The professor said like it was the most common thing in the world.

"Anyways, the reason as all of you know is that you will be told your Gennin cell. I will start with team 10 down."

"Team 10 will consist of Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akimichi. Jounin sensei is Asuma. Team 8 will consist of Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga, and Kiba Inuzuka. Jounin sensei is Kurenai Yuhi. Team 7—" Before he continued on Sarutobi had to take a double-take at the non-smut reading Kakashi. "Err—Team 7 will consist of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, and mercy on his poor soul, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha. Jounin sensei Kakashi Hatake." Kakashi pumped his fist in the air happily. He got to teach his sensei's son after all.

"Are there any objections to the teams so far?" The Sandiame asked. Seeing no objections, he continued on the list of who got whom as a team.

--

Naruto's Mission location

--

Naruto was bored. He was assigned a simple B-rank of clearing out a group of bandits and nuke-nin. Only bad part was that he could beat everyone here in his sleep. In his head, he counted the number of souls he had gained. At this point he just reached 29 and there were 4 pansies left. Sighing he finished them off quickly and headed back to his client's home bloodied but not bruised.

--

Next Day

--

At the academy, Iruka sat behind his desk, a sad smile on his face at seeing that his best class was graduating. Only one thing bothered him; Naruto was nowhere to be seen yet and he had to get started on announcing the teams.

With a sigh, he began, "Team 1—" and he continued on till he was about to say team 7's members as the door slammed open. In the doors pathway stood Naruto, his Diviru Burina arm bloodied, and panting, not because of chakra exhaustion but at breath loss?

"Sorry Iruka-sensei, girlfriend very good kisser and a revival of a friend can be tiring." He stated through his panting breaths.

"NARUTO-BAKA! You can't revive people nor have I seen you with a girl!" Sakura screechingly accused. Naruto just gave her the 'Good-Morning Finger' before pointing at the door to the hall where steps could be heard.

After a few moments of anticipation, Kyuubi walked through the door panting as well before walking to her 'Naru-kun' and latching arms with him and sitting down against the wall.

"Okkkk…" Iruka started trying to stifle his laughs. "As I was saying, team 7 will consist of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze—" The fan girls were praying they got on his team, "—Sasuke Uchiha—" Naruto banged his head against the wall while the fan girls had drool leaking from their mouths, "—and Sakura Haruno. Jounin sensei is Kakashi Hatake." Naruto bared his fangs and growled. He just had to be put on the team with the banshee bitch and emo-queen. The fan girls also showed their colors as they cracked their knuckles and glared at Sakura who was yapping about 'true love prevailing.'

Iruka continued on listing the final teams before saying that the senseis would come and pick up their teams in a bit. "Finally, the Rookie of the Year is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." Cue swarm of fan girls that are swatted away by Kyuubi.

In the course of 25 minutes, all but team 7's sensei had come. During the wait for their sensei, Sakura kept trying to get a date with 'Sasuke-kun' while said emo kept glaring at Naruto who was either A) kissing Kyuubi or B) chatting with her obviously making fun of his team mates.

In the next hour, team 7 still waited though Naruto was the only person who didn't have signs of irritation sketched onto his face. For another hour, they waited before a masked, silver haired Jounin opened the door slightly and peaked his head through.

"Team 7?" The stranger asked.

"Yo, Kakashi-san." Naruto stated calmly.

"Yo Naruto." Kakashi replied. "Anyways, let's see…my first impression of you—I hate you all but Naruto. Meet me on the roof in 5 minutes." The message delivered, the Kage-Bunshin poofed into smoke. Naruto grabbed Kyuubi and shunshin'd away in a swirl of leaves leaving a seething Sasuke and the ever-annoying Sakura to climb the stairs.

--

Roof

--

Sasuke and Sakura walked onto the scene of a chatting Naruto and Kakashi while the mysterious girl rested her head in his lap.

"Ah, you two finally made it up. Now then, lets get to know each other so tell me your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams." Kakashi stated like it was a common fact.

"Umm, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked. "Can you give us an example?"

'And she's suppose to be the smartest kunoichi. Yea right! A toddlers' smarter then her.' Naruto spoke through his mental link. 'I agree' was the reply.

"Ok. My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes and dislikes—I'll tell you when you're older. My hobbies you wouldn't understand yet. And my dream—don't really have one." The masked Jounin said casually.

'Nani! We only learned his name.'

'Hn. What a pathetic excuse of a Jounin.'

'Same old Kakashi…'

"Your turn, pink banshee." He said, pointing at Sakura.

"I AM NOT A BANSHEE!" She screeched.

"You just proved his point, dumbass…" Kyuubi muttered.

Sakura gave an hmph at the comment made by the redhead before giving her introduction. "My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are—" She then looked at Sasuke with a light brush before continuing,"—My hobbies are—" She again looked at Sasuke with a heavier blush and squealed,"—My dream is to—" And for the final time, she looked at Sasuke with a bit of blood leaking from her nose, blush in place, and squealing.

"Your dislikes?" Kakashi asked. 'Great, a freaking fan girl to the gayest man alive.'

"Ino-bunta, Naruto-baka, and his baka of a girlfriend." Venom leaked from her voice and that only contributed to the whack she received from the broadside of Heru Reza.

"Ok, now you; the guy with the broody personality and duck-ass hairdo." Kakashi said, this time pointing at Sasuke.

"Hn. Sasuke Uchiha. I have no likes and many dislikes. My hobbies include training—" Here he was interrupted by Naruto. "And checking out guys." He mumbled causing Kakashi and Kyuubi to snicker. Sasuke glared with a passion at Naruto before starting again. "My dream—no my ambition is to kill a certain someone and revive the Uchiha clan."

'Great, this ones a power-hungry pansy of an avenger and he even thinks he can revive his clan through guys.'

"Finally, you can go Naruto." Kakashi stated.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. My likes are Kyuu-chan, training, creating new jutsu, missions, and pranking. My dislikes are the pansy and his banshee, super-perverts, and traitors. My hobbies are teaching my pranks, reading, doing stuff with Kyuu-chan, meditating, and fighting. My dream is to become Rokudaime and make the village great." Kakashi's eye crinkled into an upside down U at Naruto's introduction.

'Only normal kid in the group, at least he'll be fun to fight in the test.'

"Good, now do each of you know where training ground 7 is?"

He received a nod of yes from his new team. "Meet me their then at 6am for the survival test."

"Sensei, we already took the survival test in the academy." Sakura asked, confusion evident.

"Maa, maa. This survival test is the second half of the Gennin exams. You took the first half in the academy to see if you were capable of being a ninja. The chance of failing is 66.6 percent and only three out of the 24 graduate teams will pass. Oh and don't eat breakfast, you'll end up puking it. Ja Ne!" Then Kakashi poofed away to who knows where to read his smut till the meeting to give the view points on each of the Gennin.

The new team then each went their separate ways a.k.a Sasuke going to brood, Sakura following like a lost puppy that should be kicked hard in the side, and Naruto and Kyuubi heading home.

--

Next Day

--

Naruto being the only intelligent one ate a light breakfast before heading out to train till 9 because Kakashi was always a good three hours late.

--Two Hours, 55 Minutes later--

Sakura and Sasuke were getting irritated. First, their sensei was 3 hours late. Second, so was Naruto. Third, they were hungry.

Suddenly a swirl of leaves came and left in its wake, Naruto but before Sakura or Sasuke could even blink, he had drawn Pointto Zero and had it pointing at her head. "Scream I dare ya." Was the simple statement that immediately shut her up preventing the imminent yell.

For the next 5 minutes, they waited for Kakashi who came up to them, nose deep in smut, saying "Yo." with a casual wave. Sakura, as soon as she opened her mouth, felt cool metal at her throat. As she hazards a glance down, she saw the black blade of Heru Reza.

"Uh, uh, uh you banshee." Naruto said wagging his head at her.

"Now that we're all here, let's get started shall we?" The masked Jounin then whipped out 2 bells and a stopwatch from nowhere. "The idea of the test is to get one of these two bells from me. Whoever doesn't get a bell will be tied to a wooden pole and you will watch your successful teammates eat lunch in front of you. You also will be stripped of your rank and sent back to the academy and if violate the rules I set like sneaking a grab a lunch, your ninja license will be permanently revoked. You have 3 hours to get a bell. Also, come at me with the intent to kill or you won't get a bell. Finally, who ate breakfast?"

Naruto calmly raised his hand while the stomachs of Sakura and Sasuke grumbled and growled. " Good. After all, breakfast is the most important meal of the day." The porn reading sensei chirped.

"Nani! But sensei, we weren't suppose to eat or you said we'd puke." The ever so dumb Sakura asked.

"Maa, maa. I did but Naruto probably ate enough to where he would have energy for the test but not enough to throw up." Said blonde nodded yes for confirmation.

"Ok, on your marks… get set… hajime!" Kakashi said making a downward chopping motion with his hand.

Out of the three Gennin, only Naruto did not jump and hide. "Sensei, I already know what the true meaning of this test is and I can easily get a bell using the technique that gave my father is nickname of "Uero Furashu." Naruto said looking Kakashi lazily in the eye. "Want to show up duck-ass in the tree over there." The masked-man stated equally lazy, pointing his thumb in the exact location of Sasuke. Said duck-ass growled and changed his location in hopes of not being seen.

Naruto gave a shrug, eyes closed before charging with his Doujutsu active. The sensei quickly put the Icha-Icha book away before grabbing Naruto's fist mere inches from his face. Naruto smirked "**Bunshin Daibakuha**!" Kakashi's eye visibly widened as the clone went off with a bang making a huge crater with the ashen remains of a log. If it weren't for that quick kawamiri, he would probably be in the hospital. From behind him, he heard a cry he wished he didn't hear.

"**Mikazuki no Mai!" **Naruto shouted. Two poofs appeared beside the original Naruto and along with his K.B.'s, they began an intricate sword pattern that even Kakashi had a hard time following, leaving him with a few cuts on his body. When the dance ended, the copy-nin jumped away to gain some distance. Naruto not wasting any time sheathed his sword, took out a kunai and threw it in which Kakashi mimicked. Unfortunately, Naruto quickly muttered "**Kage Kunai no Jutsu!" **turning the one kunai to 50. Having no time, Kakashi went through a few handseals then literally goes under ground avoiding the hail of kunai.

"Damit!" Naruto knew what technique his sensei did for he fell prey to it when they sparred together a few times.

"**Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu!" **A pair of hands appeared near Naruto's ankles before grabbing him and dragging him into the ground showing only his head. With a poof, the ever-lazy Jounin appeared in front of him. "Maa, maa. I can't believe you fell for that one."

**POOF!**

Then the sound of bells ringing reached Kakashi's ears, so as quickly as he could, he turned around and grabbed Naruto's wrist before launching him into the river.

--

Sasuke

--

He couldn't believe it! A non-Uchiha had the ability to go against a Jounin who he thought was a pitiful one at that. This power should be his! He needed it to kill 'him' and he was going to get it one way or another!

--

Sakura

--

She gulped nervously. If Naruto was good enough to go 1 on 1 with a Jounin, she could be silenced permanently with ease. 'Note to self- do NOT mess with Naruto.'

--

Fight

--

Kakashi waited patiently for Naruto to resurface from the river. Whatever the Namikaze was planning, he knew it would be crafty. Slowly Naruto reemerged on top of the river using chakra to keep in place. With a gesture to come, Kakashi charged running on top of the water, fist cocked back. Naruto quickly dodged the fist before going around Kakashi and grabbing him in a half-nelson hold.

"**Suiro no Jutsu!" **Another Naruto said, before a water sphere formed around Kakashi and the clone effectively capturing him.

"Maa, maa. I can't believe you fell for that one." He taunted. The sensei wasn't real however as it turned into water mixing with the prison.

'Mizu-Bunshin! Then that means…'

"**Konohagakure Hiden: Taijutsu no Ogi: Sennen Goroshi!" **Then Naruto felt a prick before he was launched 50 feet away and into the forest…

--

Sasuke & Sakura

--

The two had teamed up and had started to plan an attack to get the bells. Sasuke had only done it because it was the only way to have a chance at getting a bell and becoming gennin. Sakura had done it in hopes of becoming closer to Sasuke like the mindless little puppy she was. They halted their planning when a cloud of dust was kicked up before them.

" (Cough, cough) Stupid Kakashi and his stupid Sennen Goroshi (Cough, cough)…" a familiar voice said.

"Naruto, get over here and help us plan a way to get the bells from Kakashi!" Sasuke said.

Naruto just walked out of the still disappearing cloud of dust while coughing, nodded yes and began to plan their attack.

--

Kakashi

--

He hadn't seen Naruto for 20 minutes now. Something was up, that was for sure. He could even feel it in his Icha-Icha hand. That was when his keen ears picked up on a new sound…the sound of—

'Fire!' The masked Jounin thought jumping into the air, narrowly avoiding Sasuke's fireball. Then he heard the sound of something cutting through air. Looking down slightly, he saw a barrage of shuriken. Making a quick K.B., he pulled himself out of the way only for a strong blast of wind; probably a **Futon: Daitoppa;** that originated from the trees. It knocked him towards the ground by the way the jutsu was angled, and right pass Sasuke who snatched the bells with ease.

'Just as planned.' The three Gennin thought, each with their own grin or smirk.

As Kakashi looked up from his grounded position, he saw his now students holding the bells. "So who gets tied to the pole?" he asked. "Sorry sensei but we figured out the tests' meaning which is to use teamwork for that is the only way to have stood a chance against you." Sakura stated matter-of-factly. "Unless, you of course, would like to be tied to the pole." Naruto added in his two cents.

"Ehh, no thanks. Anyways, congratulations! You all passed the test and we are now officially team 7. Meet me here each day at 8 to get started on missions. Remember this saying before I leave- those who abandon their missions are trash, but those who abandon their friends and comrades are worst then trash. Ja Ne!" He spoke before using a shunshin to go and tell the Hokage of the news.

"Well ja ne to you guys too." Naruto said before he too shunshin'd leaving the remainder of team 7 to go their own ways to get ready for the missions to come.

--

Naruto, The True Devil Bringer chapter 3

The Graduation, Teams, and a Test

Finished

--

A/N: Chapter 3 up and done. Hopefully the fight scene was of your liking. Naruto's nature affinities so you know are Wind, Water, and Lightning. The element affinity paper was one of the things that Naruto bought in chapter 2

Translation-Oburivyan Hiatsu Ii-Oblivion Hearts Eye

Uero Furashu- Yellow Flash

Bunshin Daibakuha- Clone Great Explosion

Kage Kunai- Shadow clone version for weapon

Mizu-Bunshin- Water Clone

Futon: Daitoppa- Wind Release: Great Breakthrough

Doton: Shinju Zanshu- Earth Release: Double Decapitation

Suiro no Jutsu- Water Prison

Sennen Goroshi- Konoha secret Taijutsu technique: 1000 years of pain

Mikazuki no Mai- Dance of the Crescent Moon

R&R

Ja Ne!


End file.
